


Zero G

by ardvari



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: Granted, it was a little weird.“Little” probably being a bit of an understatement, too.Sofia was floating through the cramped interior of the space station, trying not to knock against any buttons as she made her way towards Sara. The brunette was clinging to the ledge of a round window, watching the Earth far below them swimming in a black ocean dotted with stars.Crack!fic





	Zero G

Granted, it was a little weird. 

“Little” probably being a bit of an understatement, too. 

Sofia was floating through the cramped interior of the space station, trying not to knock against any buttons as she made her way towards Sara. The brunette was clinging to the ledge of a round window, watching the Earth far below them swimming in a black ocean dotted with stars.

“Tell me again why…” she started, half turning towards Sofia.

“I don’t know.” 

“And how…”

“I don’t know.” 

“Are we alone?” Sara asked, pushing herself off of the window and towards Sofia. She grabbed onto one of the many handles jutting out of the ceiling and hovered inches away from the blonde.

“Well, it’s certainly not as if there’s any room for anybody to _hide_ in here,” Sofia answered, looking around the tubular station. 

“True.” Pushing herself off the handle, Sara let herself crash gently into Sofia, propelling them both backwards into the part of the station that was a bit roomier. 

“What… what are you doing?” Sofia asked, her belly doing flip flops at her unusual buoyancy. 

“Well, apparently altitude heightens sexual pleasure,” Sara giggled, grabbing onto another handle, stopping them both. 

“You can NOT be serious, Sidle,” Sofia said, pushing lightly against Sara, who floated back a little before pulling herself right back into Sofia’s personal space. 

She looped her hand around Sofia’s neck and pulled the blonde woman closer. With nothing to hold on to, Sofia easily floated towards Sara and felt their lips mesh together. The sensation was really quite something, she had to admit. The fact that not even the slightest hint of gravity was pulling at them gave them more room to explore, move around, tilt and twist until, for a moment, Sara was completely upside down.

_Spider Woman_ , Sofia thought briefly, before turning Sara around again. Their lips locked together, tongues dancing and dueling; both of them forgot where they were. Forgot that they didn’t know how they had gotten there. There being somewhere above Earth, a place to which they had no clue how to return. Right there, in the moment, they didn’t care that they were on a space station, miles above the planet, floating. Right there, their desire for each other sky rocketed (no pun intended) and they couldn’t help but rip and tug at each other’s clothes, watching various items of clothing drift away. 

Sara giggled as Sofia’s bra got stuck on a couple of controls, gently floating back and forth as if pushed and pulled by invisible waves. 

Sofia laughed when Sara’s underwear dragged itself dramatically across one of the small, round windows, only to get caught on the metal edge, bunching itself up into a ball. 

With a low growl, Sara pulled Sofia towards her, both of them floating free now, pushing themselves off of the surfaces they bounced against with hands and feet while staying completely entangled. 

Their lips scraped against each other as Sofia’s hand tangled in Sara’s hair. The brunette’s hands roamed across Sofia’s weightless body, rubbing a perky nipple between thumb and forefinger before trailing lazy circles down her stomach.

The low keening sounds Sofia made drove Sara on, made her grab Sofia’s hands and curl them around the nearest pair of handles.

“Hold onto these,” she commanded gently and winked, leaving a quick, sloppy kiss on Sofia’s lips before she pushed herself down, leaving wet kisses wherever she could.

“What… what are you doing?” Sofia asked, her eyes slightly glazed. 

“Going down on you. Or is it up?” Sara winked, snaking her way between Sofia’s legs. 

Gently she pushed them open, watched as Sofia got used to the weird feeling of her legs hanging suspended, dangling in mid-air. Running her finger along the seam of Sofia’s sex, Sara giggled.

“I believe we’ve been jammed…” she chortled, blushing slightly when Sofia’s scandalized glare hit her. After a moment, the blonde woman cracked a smile.

“Strawberry?” she asked cheekily, biting her bottom lip. 

“More like honey…” Sara parted Sofia’s lips, licked along her folds and smiled against the other woman’s heat when she heard her low moan. 

“H-honey?” Sofia breathed, trying to buck up against Sara’s mouth when she hummed her “Mhm” against her clit. The lack of gravity made any attempt of bucking utterly useless and slightly frustrated, Sofia heaved a sigh. 

Sara took her sweet time, licking and sucking, finally gently pushing a finger into Sofia’s heat. She enjoyed the freedom she had, floating between Sofia’s legs, able to use her hand without having to worry about leaning on Sofia’s legs or getting into any awkward positions. This was perfect. Sofia was clawing at the handles she was clinging to, wanting to grab Sara’s head and make her suck, GODAMMIT, right where she needed her to suck. 

“Tease,” she gritted out, once again glaring down at the woman between her legs. A particularly artful stroke of Sara’s tongue against her clit made her slam her eyes shut again, gasping loudly.

She wanted more, more, _more_ damn it…

“’Fia?” 

“Hm?” Sofia let go of the handles above her head, sighing when she realized she wasn’t floating away.

“Sofia?” Sara sounded concerned and Sofia felt a hand on her arm, shaking gently. 

Startled, she jumped a little, surprised at the surface beneath her. No longer floating and therefore concerned, she opened her eyes and stared, wide eyed, at Sara looming over her. 

“What?” she asked, blinking.

“You were moaning. I thought you had a nightmare.” Sara stated, leaning over to press a gently kiss somewhere close to Sofia’s mouth.

Reaching down beneath the sheets, Sofia felt the moist warmth between her legs and smiled softly.

“Not a nightmare. Uh uh.”


End file.
